Friends Betrayal
by TheMSH109
Summary: Is Kim a killer? Find out
1. Woken up

Friends Betrayal

Disclaimer: I Do not own Kim possible,Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron Stoppable, Warnings: None

Authors note: I was tired of reading stories where Kim does nothing wrong. So I Changed it up a bit enjoy. my third story. After a time supposed to be happy. Rons baby is called Kimme just to let you know

Chapter 1: woken up

As Bonnie and Ron woke up at 5:30 because of Kimme and John crying for the 20th time . They wondered what their babies needed this time. The others were because they dropped their teddy bears.  
" Bonnie." Ron said " Yah." Bonnie replied tiredly "Go back to bed, i'll take care of Kim and John." Ron said "Ok" Bonnie said yawning

As Ron Walked to the kids Ron. He nearly stumbled on the toy on the floor. As Ron entered he noticed Kimme crying her eyes out. He looked around and soon found her stuffie she dropped.

" Here you go Kimmie." Ron said handing her the elephant shaped stuffy "gogo gaga." Kimme said while grabbing it "Here you go." Ron said when kimme grabbed

As Kimme layed back down, Ron gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" Good night my little angels." Ron said while leaving the room.

Ron climbed back into bed noticing that Bonnie was still wide awake.  
"What was it this time?" Bonnie asked "Kimme dropped her stuffy." Ron replied "Okay." Bonnie said while going to sleep

As everyone in the house was asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams. nothing could have been happier to the family.

" 


	2. Happyness

Chapter 2 Happyness

Warnings: None

As Ron headed off to work he kissed Kimme and John on the forehead. He kissed Bonnie on the lips which lasted a minute.  
"Bye honey." Ron said "Bye Ron have a good day at work," Bonnie said "I will." Ron said while closing the door

Ron left to work. Bonnie stayed home with the kids untill they went to school, whicj isn't going to be for a while. Bonnie did the chores, but with the maids during the day their was nothing to do but relax with the babies. What only seemed like a minute but was a few hours, Ron came home for lunch.  
"Hey Bonnie." Ron said "Hey Ron-Ron." Bonnie said suductivly "Sorry Bonnie but not today." Ron said "Why not?" bonnie asked disappointed "They got me working a tght scheduale." Ron said while making them sandwiches "Ok." Bonnie said sitting down

As the two ate their sandwiches, They suddenly heard a low "Daddy."  
"what was that?" Bonnie asked as they both looked at Kimme and John "Daddy." Kimme said "Oh my Bonnie and Ron gasped "Love you." John and Kimme said at the same time

Without haste Ron and Bonnie went over and hugged Kimme and John, both exited for what had just happened. But after a few minutes Ron had to go back to work. 


	3. Deadly drive

Chapter 3 Deadly drive

Warnings: Swearing Blood violence

As Ron headed home, he noticed a vehicle pulled over and quikly reconized the driver. It was Kim (Possible). Ron pulled over to see if he could lend a hand.  
"Hey Kim." Ron said "Hi Ron." Kim said "Engine troubles?" Ron asked "Yah, It wont start. Kim said "let me help you. Ron offered

Within no time the car was running like brand new

"Their good as new." Ron said dusting his hands off "Thanks Ron. Here let me get you something for helping me." Kim said rushing to her car "You dont need to." Ron said heading to his car "But i want to." Kim said "Ok well what is it?" Ron asked "your death." Kim said "My WHAT?" Ron said Within a half second kim pulled out a 9 mm and shot ron in the arm.

"Fuck." Ron said as he fell "Die Stoppable." Kim said while putting two rounds into his chest

Ron managed to get into his car, turn it on and get out of their. But Kim was right behind him.  
"Gotta get home." Ron said while coughing blood "Your dead Ron!" Kim yelled at the top of her voice "No!" Ron faintly said Suddenly Kim put car in auto drive ( Like auto pilot but you dont need to steer). She opened the sunroof came out with an RPG and took aim.

" Fuckin Shit!" Ron yelled when Kim fired

Suddenly Ron car turned into a fire ball, causing him to turn off the road and hit a tree. Kim Quickly pulled over. trotting with a handgun in her hand. As she approached Ron body, which was still alive. She smiled and said.

"Goodnight Ron

She pulled the trigger letting a bullet fly into Rons Heads.  
\ 


	4. Sadness

Chapter 4 Sadness

Warnings: Sadness, you might cry

It was 7:30 the kids were at their Grandma's but Ron was not home.

"Where is he. he is always home by 4:00?" Bonnie questioned herself

Suddenly their was a knock at the door. Bonnie fiquire it was Ron, but when she opened the door two Army soldiers and John ( friend from story 1 and 2.  
"Hi Bonnie." John said "HI!" Bonnie said exited "May we come in?" John asked "Sure." Bonnie said

As the four sat on the couch. Bonnie asked

"When did you get in?" Bonnie asked "This after noon." John said "What till Ron see's you. Bonnie said "Yah about that. There was an accident." John said "What do you mean?" Bonnie said "Ron not coming Home." John said "What." Bonnie said "He is in a vegetative state." John said "How?" Bonnie asked "He pulled over to hellp someone fix their car. after the car was fixed he was shot 4 times. 3 in the chest one in the arm. He managed to get to his car but was shot by an rpg. his car crashed into a tree he was thrown. then he was shot in the head." John said "But but but...... Bonnie started "when we got their we managed to save him." John said "Who did this to my Ron- ron?!! Bonnie said "Kim Possible. John said "WHAT!!!!" Bonnie exclaimed " We have witnesses saying it was her and the tire tracks to confirm it." John said "I Want to see my Ronny." Bonnie said sobbing " Follow us." John said "Ok." bonnie said

As the four drove to the hospital, Bonnie never stopped crying

As they reached Rons room 2 doctors came out wearing blood covered gloves.  
"We managed to removed the bullets and shrapnel from his torso" The doctor on the right said "Good." john said

John lokked into the romm and saw Bonnie sitting in a chair beside Ron. Holding his hand. Softly mumbling. 


	5. He's Back

Chapter 5 He's Back

It was 15 years before Ron got out of his vegetative state. Bonnie thought that it would never come. She really missed Ron and so did the babies. "I'm so glad that you are out of that state." Bonnie said smiling "Me too." Ron said "What about my angels?" Ron asked looking for Kimme and john "Ron their is something that you need to know." Bonnie said "Whats is it?" Ron asked "You were in a vegatative state for 15 years." Bonnie said "I was!" Ron sad shocked

Kimme came down the stairs. She looked like Ron did in highchool, but smaller shirt and wearing a belt. John soon came down the stairs. He was wearing a football jersey with the number 9 on it.

"Dad." John and Kimme said at the same time "Welcome back." John said "I see your on the football team." Ron said "Yep." John said "What do you play?" Ron asked "Quarter back and Running back." John said "Just like your dad." Ron added "What about you Kimme?" Ron asked "I'm co captain on the cheer squad." Kimme said "Just like her Ma." Bonnie said "Well we have to go." John said " Have Fun at school." Bonnie said "Oh yeah. Dad?" John said "Yes." Ron said "Football game at my school at 4:00 John said "I'll Be there." Ron said

With that The two drove off in their car. 


	6. Football Game

Chapter 6 Football game

As Ron and Bonnie arrived at the football. They Immediatly seen a crowd of people expecting them. As the couple got out of the car, Immediatly the crowd started to clap.  
"Welcome back." A fimiliar voice said "Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked "Please call me Steve." He insisted "Ok." Ron said "Glad your back." Steve said "Good to be back." Ron said

With that Ron and Bonnie went to find their seats. While Steve went to talk to the players.

"How long has John been in football?" Ron asked "2 years." Bonnie replied "2 Already!" Ron exclaimed "Yep, Oh here they come!"

Suddenly the cheer squad ran out giving a cheer. "ARE YOU READY!" an anouncer said "YAH!!!!" The entire crowd screamed "NOW I PRESENT YOU THE RAMS!!!!!!" the announcer yelled "YAH!!!" the crowd screamed "QUARTERBACK AND RUNNINGBACK NUMBER 9 JOHN STOPPABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" the anouncer yelled "GO RAMS

As the anouncer finished the list. He made another annoucement

"AND NOW THE OPPOSING TEAM THE MIDDLETON MAD DOGS." The announcer said "BOOO!!!" the crowd exept Bonnie and Ron said.  
"But their is a word that i want to say." The announcer said "15 years ago a man went into a vegetative state. today he got out. Ladies and gentlemen may i present RON STOPPABLE." the announcer said "YAH!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled

**********

At the End of the game the Rams won 49-0. Barkin wasn't happy with the Mad Dogs.

"Good Game John." Bonnie and Ron said "Thank you." John said "You made me proud John." Ron said "Thanks." John said "Hi Dad." Kimme said "Hi Kimme." Ron said "You make me proud." Bonnie said "Thanks." Kimme replied blushing

With that the stoppible family headed home. 


	7. Home Distburbance

Chapter 7 Home Disturbance

As the family pulled into the driveway, they noticed that there was a hole in the wall.  
"What the?" Ron said "Lets check it out." John said "Ok, come on Bonnie." Ron said "What about us?" John asked asked "Wait here." Bonnie said "Ok." Kimme said

As Ron and Bonnie entered through the hole. They heard the phone ring.  
"Hello?" Ron said as he answered "Like what I did to the place." a voice said "Who are you?" Ron asked "You should know." the voice repleid "WHAT!" Ron said "Think back 15 years ago." The voice said "What do you want Kim?" Ron asked "I want you to check on your Kids." Kim said

Ron dropped the phone running to the car. As he got near the car it suddenly went up in flames.

"JOHN, KIMME." Bonnie shouted

Suddenly they heard a noise.

"Dont worry your kids are fine." kim said "What do you want Kim?" Ron said "You dead kim said firing a bullet into his arm AAAHH. Fuck." Ron yelled "Dont move Bonnie." Kim said pointing a gun at her "Ok." Bonnie said "Now Bonnie can watch you die." Kim said

Suddenly the area exploded into gunfire.

"Man Down!" A voice yelled "DIE!!!!" kim said putting bullets into their position " Hate to cut this short but i gotta go." Kim said

As the Kim ran off to her vehicle took off. The soilders moved up. 


	8. Revenge

Chapter 8 Revenge

"Morris, check the casualties!" A voice hollared "You two come with me." the same voice hollared "Ron are you ok?" John asked "Yeah." Ron said "Medic!!" John yelled "Yes sir." A medic said "Fix him." John said "Roger." The medic replied "Private." John yelled "Yes sir?" The soilder asked "Get base on the horn." John barked "Yes sir." The private said

With Rons arm patched up, John took them back to his base to discuss what is going on.

"We have to do something." A general yelled "You don't think i know that!" Another yelled "SHUP UP."John yelled

With that everyone was quiet

"Thank you, now we all know that the duo struck again."John said "Yah this time taking my kids." Bonnie yelled "Calm down, we all lost something. I lost 800 men fighting her." John said "We need to find a new statagey." One colonel said "Modern warfare 2." Ron said "What." one general said "My son told me that one one mission they used stealth and pressicion to get into an air force base." Ron continued "Exellent statagy." John said "We have our plan." the colonel said "Gather hundreds of men." John said "Lets get revenge." Ron said 


	9. Gotcha

Chapter 9 Gotcha

At the base, john was talking to Ron and Bonnie about getting close to Kim but not taking her down. In the control room the generals were talking about possible locations.

"They have to be in Russia." One general sais "no in antartica."another one said "no in china ." a colonel said "they are in Russia." The same Gerneral said "Sir we have found their location." A private from recon said "Good. where are they?" The general asked "Aftganistan." The private replied "call john up." The colonel said "Roger." a corporal said "Captain John moarse report to control room." the corporal said over the intercom "Sir." John said as he Ron and Bonnie entered with him "We found them." The General said "Where?" John asked "Aftganistan." The General replied "Gotcha." Ron said "We sending members of the 75th Ranger Regiment in." The General said

***********

In Iraq the 75 Ranger Regiment are closer to their objective than they think. While they are moving out the enemy is moving closer. A RPGer slowly pops up from a rock.  
"Gotcha." He mutters as he pulls the trigger sending the ordinate flying. 


	10. Ambush

Chapter 10 Ambush

As the members of Delta along with Ron, Bonnie and john headed out for aftganistan, They suddenly got a distress signall from some members of 75th. In the background their was bullet fire. suddenly their was a thud and no answer back.  
"Pilot how much longer?" John asked "5 minutes." The pilot replied

As the pilot said 1 minute john got up and made an annoucement

"Ok listen up. 75 just got their asses handed to them. Expect casualties. I want you to listen carefully. I'm about to put you guys into the meat grinder. if you want to stay on the chopper say so now." John said

No one answered

"Good lets go." John said leaving the chopper

As they headed out they kept inmind that they are being watched.

"Ok 75th should be up ahead." john said "Sir I found them." A soilder said pointing toward burnt vehicles "Jesus." Another soldier said "Lets look for survivers." john said

as the team looked. they soon heard a voice

"Found one." Bonnie said "Good job." John said "Soldier, What happened here." We became under attack everywhere." the soilder replied "Whats your name?" John asked "Private Jack Morrison." He replied

Suddenly they became under attack.

"AMBUSH!!!!!!!!" John yelled 


	11. Battle to the caves

Chapter 11 Battle to the caves

"Left side Left side!" a soilder yelled "Right side!" another yelled "Get the machine gun set up!" John yelled

As Bullets rained down from everywhere, little did they know that the enemy was preparing a huge morter meant for destroying tanks.

"Get the gun loaded." One enemy soilder said "loaded!" another said "Fire!!!" the officer said

As the mortar tore threw the skies, the soilders were busy fighting back the enemy.

"Keep the fire on them!" John said "Man down!!" Ron yelled "Im Hit." Another soilder said "Keep them back!" John yelled "Whats that sound?" Bonnie asked "SHIT Mortar!" John yelled

As the mortar it hit the troops. Men seemed to fly all over the place. John being the first to get up took a look at the horror infront of him. Shreeded bobies, burn't land, and vehicles that seem to be dust. At this sight john puked.

"Sound off." john said "Miles." one soilder said "Horne." another said "Ron." ron said "Bonnie." bonnie replied "Ramiraz." another said "Moarse." john said "Richards." another said "Ok, this is it." John said "How much farther to the objective?" Ramiraz asked "It's right here." John said pointing behind them.  
"Shit, no wonder they fought so hard." Horne said "lets get in before another one goes off." Richard suggested "Good idea." John said

As they meade their way to the cave entrance they keep inmind that anything can happen 


	12. Finding the way

chapter 12 finding the way

As what was left of soilders enter the cave they soon found out that they were not the only ones to find these caves. All over the floors were bobies of dead soilders. As they progressed they soon found these dead goons wearing these ski masks, which got them knowing that they were on the right path.

"Oh man these guys reek." Ramiraz said holding his nose "Days old Ramiraz." Horne said to him "Enough chatter, theres a door up ahead. Rameraz take point." John said "Roger." Ramiraz replied heading to the door "Blow it." Horne said "Fire in the hole!" Ramiraz yelled

As the device exploded. Ramiraz and Horne entered

"Clear." Horne said "Good move up." John said "Whats that sound?" Ron asked "UUHH." Bonnie said "Knock out gas." John said falling to the ground "I knew you would come." Kim said smiling "You move them with the rest." kim said said "Yes mame." A terrorist said "Good night you two." Kim said kicking them in the face 


	13. Final fight

Chapter 13 Final fight

As Bonnie and Ron woke up from being unconciouse they soon realized that they were tied up. infront of them were 2 people. Kim, and what looked like Osama bin Laden.

"Now that you are awake we can begin." Kim said "Thanks for letting us use your men." Kim said said "Any time now my reward you mentioned." Bin Laden said "Oh yah, heres your reward." Kim said firing 3 shots into him "Ah! Whats was that for "lightening the load." kim said firing a shot into him "Now for you." Kim said "No please." Bonnie said "Yes." Kim said aiming the gun "No!" A voice said as Kim was tackled "What the hell!" Kim exclaimed "I will not let you kill another person." John Stoppible said "Then you will die." Kim said

As John and Kim fought, Kimme untied Ron and Bonnie

"Thank you." Bonnie wispered "Anytime." Kimme whispered back "Lets help john." Ron said Grabbing the pistol "You will die know!" Kim said holding john by the neck "No!" John exclaime "Stop or i will shot." Ron said "Go ahead." Kim said "I will." Ron said "Try now." Kim said holding John infront of her "I cant." ron said putting the gun down "Didn't think so." Kim said snatching the Gun "Get in the corner!" Kim ordered "Ok." ron said "You will die now." Kim said

As she was about to pull the trigger a squad came in firing rounds at her making her drop to the ground dead.

"Good timing." Ron said "We had a long climb." John said "It's over finally over." Bonnie said "Ok boys call the military tell them we found possible and the missing marines." John said "Roger that." Miles said 


End file.
